


All In

by TeamParkGae



Series: The Dom/Sub Overtones [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Changkyun, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pray for me, Smut, Spanking, Top!Hyunwoo, Vibrators, honestly I think I have a thing for subs that cry, hyunwoo gets rough, it gets messy, it’s becoming a problem, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Showkyun smut - Changkyun wants to take things a lot further than they usually go and there’s no one he trusts more than Shownu...





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going straight to hell for this. Y’all are coming with me uwu 
> 
> Ps: I don’t wanna proof read and you can’t make me.

Now Changkyun was sat on the bed everything felt way more real. Hyunwoo was stood over him with a pair of padded cuffs, wearing a smirk and only a smirk. The Maknae felt his face heat up. 

“Stand up and strip. Then turn around.” The leaders voice was level and calm. He took a step back to give the younger room to move and move he did. Very quickly. He almost fell over in his haste to pull of his tight jeans. Hyunwoo steadied him by holding his shoulder and huffed out a little laugh. 

“Slow down, baby. There’s no rush.” He smiled warmly. Changkyun almost bit back that his dick was very much saying otherwise. Almost. He took a deep breath and slowed his movements a little. It still didn’t take long for him to be facing towards the spacious king sized bed with his back to the older man. Changkyun tried to ground himself, taking in his surroundings. The soft clean white sheets, perfectly made by Kihyun. That wouldn’t last long. The dark wood of the sturdy headboard. The pale magnolia of the walls. He liked this dorm better than the last, it reminded him of Boston in a weird way he couldn’t quite pinpoint. The short man jumped when Hyunwoo gently took hold of his right wrist. He heard another chuckle, the breath ghosting across his shoulders. Hyunwoo placed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck as he fastened the buckle, tugging his wrist towards the small of his back. Changkyun caught on quickly and brought his left wrist to join it, making things easier and quicker. 

“Are you sure you want this? We can work up to it a little more if you want.” The leader whispered as he fastened the other cuff. Changkyun nodded quickly. 

“I want it. As long as you’re happy to do it then I’m there, all the way. I trust you.” He smiled, quietly glad that Hyunwoo couldn’t see the light blush dusting his cheeks. 

“I want to do this too but first we need some ground rules. I know we’ve gone over hardlimits before but I just wanna check nothings changed.” The younger shook his head firmly. “Ok, what’s your word?” 

“Sneaker” Hyunwoo smiled a little “what’s yours?” the younger cocked his head a little. 

“Avacado” In any other situation Changkyun would be tempted to laugh but this was serious. It didn’t matter who was the top, or who was the dom, either of them could get overwhelmed. They had to be safe. That was one of the few rules they all had. It didn’t matter what they did as long it didn’t cross a hard limit and they were safe while doing it. Now both of them were ready to start Hyunwoo smirked again, his demeanour changing in a instant. Cold, calculated dominance taking over and pushing the softer, kinder part of himself far off to the side. This was it, Changkyun took a shakey breath. 

“Get on the bed, on your stomach. You make a sound and I’ll spank you till you can barley sit. You move and I do the same. You live by my word. Do you understand?” The leader spoke in an eerily calm voice. Changkyun nodded. The smack came with out warning. It was hard and swift, just under his ass cheek. The youngest barely help in the help of pain and surprise. 

“Use your words. Even a fuck hole like you must know a few.” Hyunwoo warned. 

“I-I’m sorry. Yes Sir.” The Maknae was already shaking a little. Was he ready for this? His safeword skirted around the back of his throat uncomfortably. Hyunwoo seemed to sense this and placed a soothing hand across the small of his back. He allowed the shorter a few seconds to collect himself before pressing a little firmer. He would never force Changkyun to do anything he wasn’t 100% ready for but he knew the smaller like the back of his hand and his proneness to episodes of self doubt was something the leader had plenty of experience with, in all aspects of their busy lives. The light nudge was all it took to get him moving. He followed Hyunwoo’s instructions to the letter and laid himself down on the soft bedding. The leader seemed pleased and let out a little hum. Changkyun closed his eyes and tried to relax himself. He trusted his leader completely. They’d be fine. He just had to breathe. 

Hyunwoo smiled proudly at his Maknae and started to move everything he’d need from the top of the dresser to the end of the bed. He steeled himself before speaking. Changkyun wanted him to be rough verbally as well as physically. It wasn’t anything new but this time Changkyun wanted to take it as far as they could. Hyunwoo knew the younger’s limits but they’d never tried to reach them before. None of the members had. But of course if there was going to be a first time it was going to be Hyunwoo that did it. 

“Are you going to be a good slut for me? Speak.” 

“Yes sir” the Maknae tried to keep his voice steady but failed spectacularly. 

“Good. What do you think you should do to earn my cock hmmm?” The leader asked. “Speak.” 

“I- shit. Anything. I’ll do anything.” The younger gasped out. He couldn’t help the way his back arched a little with his plea. Hyunwoo didn’t hesitate for a second in slapping the back of the smooth thigh laid out infront of him. Changkyun gasped in shock. 

“What did I say?” He asked harshly, booked ending his questions with a pair of  
sharp slaps. “Speak.” 

“Not to move or speak. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to. I can make it up to you I promise” Changkyun babbled, already feeling a little hazy. 

“So you were listening?” Hyunwoo hummed, the question was so rhetorical it almost felt like a statement, he punctuated it with another slap to the already raw skin. “If I tell you to do something then you do it. Are we clear?” Hyunwoo asked, trying to catch out the younger. Changkyun caught on and nodded vigorously not missing the lack of permission to speak. “Good boy” the praise felt like stepping out of 40° heat and into a swimming pool. Suddenly he could breathe again. 

The room fell silent as Hyunwoo re-evaluated his choice of toys. He had decided an order in which to use them but now he was tempted to change things up, drag it out at the youngest’s expense. It didn’t take long for him to decide that was the best course of action. Picking up the bottle of lube and a small set of egg vibrators, the three were smaller than Hyunwoo’s thumb but were pretty violent on the highest setting. 

“Hold yourself open for me.” Hyunwoo ordered. 

After a few seconds of struggle Changkyun was holding himself wide open. The leader nodded silently and coated his index finger with lube, stroking slowly over the youngest’s hole. The rapper shivered at the contact. A weak please slipping though his lips before he could stop it. The smack was quick, it came without warning and there was no follow up. The finger pushed in quickly and twisted roughly. This time any sounds the Maknae wanted to make he held back. The finger slowed a little as reward. It stroked gently over the soft walls and dug in a little further. Changkyun shivered as Hyunwoo rubbed against his prostate. The silence was stifling. It made staying quiet even harder. It didn’t last though. Hyunwoo undid the cuffs and kept his voice level despite how fucking turned he was watching his Maknae’s toes curl as he tried with all his might to stay still and quiet. 

“Get on to your hands and knees.” He ordered, pulling away and observing the shivering boy. Changkyun couldn’t move fast enough, barely able to stay up in his rush. “That’s good. I want you to stay like that. Until I tell you you can move.” The younger nodded but kept himself still other wise. Hyunwoo let it go, knowing there was far more to come. 

The first vibrator popped in quite easily despite the lack of preparation. But as soon as Changkyun realised what it was he tensed up. Hyunwoo smoothed a hand down his back to try and relax him again. It worked enough for him to put the second in but Changkyun began to shake his head. 

“What’s the matter hmmm?” The leader asked, a little softer in his tone. “Tell me.” He urged when the younger didn’t speak. 

“It’s too much. I can’t-“ the Maknae cut himself off. He wasn’t supposed to be complaining like this. 

“Yes you can.” Hyunwoo said firmly. “You can take it. I know you can.” He reassured. That seemed to do the trick as Changkyun relaxed almost immediately. The third vibrator slipped in next to the others. All that was left was a thin trio of wires and the battery pack. Instead of turning them on right away Hyunwoo re-slicked his fingers and pushed two in to the tight hole. Changkyun gasped as the hard plastic was forced deeper inside him. Pushing right into his prostate. “See. I told you, didn’t I?” The leader said in a teasing tone. Before the younger could respond Hyunwoo flipped the switch. All the way. Changkyun yelped, his body collapsing onto the bed. He shook from head to toe, almost screaming in pleasure and pain. Hyunwoo tutted. 

“What did I say?” He asked harshly, slapping the younger’s ass cheek before wrapping a strong arm around his waist and lifting him back up on to his hands and knees. 

“No no no. Stop stop stop. I can’t. Please. Stop.” The younger sobbed between deep heaving breaths. Hyunwoo only chuckled and pressed his fingers back into the younger’s hole. 

“You can take it.” 

They stayed like this for another 10 minutes. Changkyun could barely breathe he was sobbing so hard. His cock was dripping on to the sheets, red and neglected. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with saliva and snot. Hyunwoo stood back a little and watched him shake, all three vibrators still on full power. 

“Why are you crying?” He asked simply. 

“Hurts” was all the younger could cough out between sobs. His crying had devolved to something that resembled a small child with a hurt knee. It was loud and messy and pitiful. In any other situation Hyunwoo would have stopped minutes ago, would be clutching the smaller body close to his chest and soothing him in any way he could. But now he couldn’t do that. It’s not what either of them wanted. So instead he asked coldly. 

“What hurts?” 

“M-my- fuck. I wanna cum. It hurts. Please.” Changkyun begged, hiccuping a little. Hyunwoo nodded. 

“Alright, I think you’ve had enough.” He strode over to the boy. Changkyun sighed in relief as the vibrators were shut off. He practically screamed as all three were pulled from his hole in swift succession. Picking up the lube again Hyunwoo slicked his fingers and began to stretch the younger more. By the third finger Changkyun had started crying more. The leader pulled out the digits and poured more lube over his hard-on. He lined up with the pink hole and pushed in in one swift thrust. The younger’s forearms gave out and he shouted into the pillow under him. Hyunwoo groaned low in the back of his throat and started moving roughly, grabbing the soft hips tight enough to bruise. “Does it feel good baby? Is that what you wanted? To be treated like the little fuck toy you are” He gritted out roughly pushing in and out. 

“Yes. Shit yes. Thank you.” The Maknae sobbed into the pillow. His words almost too muffled to understand. The older grabbed a handful of his hair roughly and pulled him up by it, bending his neck and then back to accommodate the strain. The low groan of the younger caught in his throat and almost chocked him. 

“I couldn’t hear you through that pillow. I wanna hear your little noises. Let everyone know what a fucking whore you are for cock.” Hyunwoo growled in to his ear. He wrapped his other arm tightly around the smaller’s torso and let go of Changkyun’s hair in favour of supporting both of them using the wall. Changkyun sobbed and moaned, too far gone to think about replying. Hyunwoo kept thrusting as roughly as he could, sliding his hand up to lay across the younger’s’ throat. Changkyun tipped his head back to help. No pressure was needed, the way Changkyun was positioned created enough pressure to have him gasping for air. The maknae’s dick twitched violently in response. 

“You love that don’t you? You love the idea of me choking you. You could probably get off on someone just doing that couldn’t you? You’re a nasty little whore for us aren’t you?” The name. The mention of the others. The dirty talk was all too much. Changkyun tensed up painfully, desperate to hold off his orgasm. “Are you gonna cum? You’re such a little whore aren’t you. If you come with our permission I’ll make you wish you could never come again” The leader threatened, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust and squeeze of his hand. That was all it took. Changkyun shook so hard Hyunwoo had to move his arm back to support his chest. He cried and sobbed as his orgasm ripped through him. Cum shooting out of his untouched dick and covering the pillow. It took a minute for him to get over the worst of it, leaning heavily back into the older, crying and whispering apologies. This would be the point where they would stop. This would be where Hyunwoo would let him lie down and clean him up. Not this time. 

“You dirty little slut. You couldn’t help it could you?” He whispered into the younger’s ear. 

“I’m sorry. I tried, I promise I did.” He sobbed out weakly, turning to bury his face into the older’s neck. 

“What did I say to you hmmm?” Hyunwoo asked rhetorically. Changkyun shook his head back and forth. 

“I can’t. I’m done. I can’t.” He chanted over and over. 

“No you’re not” Hyunwoo grinned wolfishly and snapped his hips harshly. Changkyun screamed his whole body convulsing with over sensitivity. Hyunwoo ignored his crying and carried on thrusting. It didn’t take long for him to feel it. He couldn’t help but be turned on by all the tears and mess. 

“Gonna cum in you.” He told the younger. “Use my little fuck toy.” Changkyun groaned. His back and thighs were burning with strain but all of it was going straight to his dick, which had somehow managed to get hard again. Few more rough thrusts and Hyunwoo stilled his hips, moaning into the maknae’s ear. He swore harshly and pushed between the younger’s shoulderblades forcing his head down and leaving his ass up in air. The leader grabbed the cuffs again and fastened them a little tighter around the thin pale wrists. 

Cum started to drip from the hole as soon as Hyunwoo pulled out. He grinned, bending down and licking a thick strip from his balls to his crack. 

“Stop. Please.” Changkyun begged again as he felt the older’s tongue dig in to his hole, cleaning him up. Hyunwoo laughed against the soft flesh and carried on. He licked and kissed in and around the still tight hole, across his red ass cheeks and the back of his thighs, up the small of his back to the younger’s bound hands. Soaking up the moans as he sucked on each of the fingers. 

“Can I cum please” Changkyun whispered tearily. Little hiccups and puffs of air replacing the loud cries from earlier. 

“No” was the simple reply. Hyunwoo pulled away quickly and left the younger bound on the bed. With in seconds a whine ripped from the smaller’s lungs. A whine that transformed into a guttural sob. 

“Please. I know I’ve been bad. I know I broke the rules but it hurts so bad. Please can I come?” He begged, his body shaking so hard it made the bed frame rattle. Hyunwoo gave him a few minutes to calm down but it did nothing. He’d reached breaking point. This was the edge. One more push and that would be it. Hyunwoo approached the bed again and stroked down the soft skin of his back. He undid the cuffs carefully and put them to one side. 

“Turn on to your back for me” He asked softly. Changkyun did as he was told and for the first time the leader was able to clearly see the mess he’d created. Red puffy eyes and cheeks. His whole face was drenched in tears, sweat and saliva. Changkyun’s cock was lying heavy on his stomach, leaking precum and twitching a little. 

“You can come when I say you can. Do you understand?” He asked, sitting next to the younger on the bed. Changkyun nodded. Tanned, strong hands felt down the smooth chest. He rolled Changkyun’s right nipple gently, watching every reaction like a hawk. His other hand stroked through the sweaty hair, tugging on the stands every so often and earning little gasps that made his cock twitch and leak a little more precum. Slowly the hand moved down, over the soft stomach, grabbing gently at the slight pudge. It made the Maknae look unbelievably cute. He ignored the self conscious little whine and carried on. Eventually he reached the pale hips. His hand wrapped firmly around the throbbing member. He rubbed his thumb over the slit gently. Changkyun’s whole body twitched with sensitivity. He whispered quiet pleases, throwing his head from side to side. 

“You wanna come for me?” Hyunwoo asked taking his hand away. Changkyun nodded vigorously. “Then come” 

Changkyun whined in the back of his throat. Thrusting up into nothing with desperation. 

“Hyung please. I just wanna come” He started to cry again. Hyunwoo chuckled at the display of desperation. 

“Then come.” He laughed “a little fuck toy like you doesn’t need my help. You can come all on you own. You did it earlier didn’t you?” He smirked. 

“That’s cos you were fucking me. Please touch me please” He started to get frustrated and streams of tears soaked his cheeks. 

“You like cock that much? You filthy little slut. You’re going to cum for me. You want me to help you, you nasty whore.” Hyunwoo spat as he wrapped his hand back around Changkyun’s cock and began to stroke him roughly, passing his thumb through the slit twice before the body under him arched dramatically and Changkyun shook through his second orgasm. He sobbed and twitched with the relief of it, whispering thank you over and over again. Hyunwoo stroked him though it. 

After a few minutes of gentle praise and kisses there was a knock at the bedroom door. Hoseok‘s head poked throgh the gap. 

“I love run a bath for you guys” he smiled warmly at the way Changkyun was curled into the leaders side still tears eyes and shaking a little. It would take him a while to wake back up again but one he was there they’d never hear the end of how good it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I hope you liked it. Leave a kudos or abuse or something~


End file.
